


Raven's Mercy

by TheNormalTom



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNormalTom/pseuds/TheNormalTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vox Machina sits in a pub, mourning, but there is a supernatural force watching them with its own agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raven's Mercy

The pub was full at this time of night, people were laughing, dancing, drinking and enjoying themselves, except for Vox Machina. The party sat at the table in silence staring at their drinks. Vax sat right next to Keyleth, who couldn’t stop throwing her concerned look at him. Vax heard her try to talk to him at least three times since they got here, but she never did. He could feel all of them look at him from time to time, trying to figure out what to say. There was nothing they could say to cheer him up, to make this pain disappear. Not even Keyleth.  
  
“Do you want more?” Grog asked as he stood up with an empty pint of beer.  
  
“Yes please.” All of them replied.  
  
Vax looked up. His and Grog’s eyes met, but instead of some smirk, laugh or a foul gesture, Grog just nodded leaving the party at the table. Finally, Keyleth gathered enough courage, turned to Vax and spoke: “Vax, I am-”  
  
As she spoke the half-elf looked in her direction and noticed big black bird standing in an open window looking at him. The rogue quickly stood up moving the table couple feet.  
  
“Vax!” Keyleth yelled out.  
  
“I have to go.” The half-elf replied. Before anyone could notice he was out in the streets, rain pouring down on him, full moon shining, lighting up even the darkest corners. Vax stepped out from the pub, stopped and was looking around, trying to figure out where to go next. Suddenly a loud cry pierced the sound of rain hitting solid stone. Vax looked for the source of this sound and discovered a raven sitting on a nearby roof. As he was approaching the bird he noticed another raven landing on a roof further down the road, and another one landing on a roof even further down the road, and another one. Looks like those fucking birds have nothing better to do tonight. The raven closest to Vax cried out again.  
  
“Shut up bird!” He said as he walked down the street lined with ravens. Surprisingly he was the only person walking down this road, he didn’t see anyone not even a child playing in mud or an old lady emptying a potty, just black birds watching him with their black empty eyes. This day was hard on Vax, first he lost the person he cared about the most and now the Raven Bitch is leading him somewhere. The half-elf reached into his pocket and pulled out a gemstone. “I will get her back, Trinket.” He said and put the gemstone back.  
  
The path led him to the edge of the city where he found empty looking building with boarded windows, covered by hundreds of black birds. As he got closer the birds went silent. “This isn’t creepy at all.”  
  
The giant wooden door slammed open, the moon lit up the first half of the hall showing pieces of dust in the air. In the middle of the hall was a chair and on it a person wearing black clothing with black veil over its head. Without speaking a word Vax threw his three daggers, all of them moving through the air almost silently, only leaving a quiet swoosh behind them. The person half covered in shadow raised its hand stopping the daggers mid flight only inches from its face.  
  
Person in the veil stood up. Loud crack filled the hall. The daggers broke in half and fell to the ground. Vax made a few steps forward. The woman in veil walked towards the rogue. He grabbed Simon and threw him aiming on the woman’s head. Before the snake belt could even touch her he turned into ash. Vax reached for his short-sword, ran towards the woman in black and swing his sword in a wide arch. She caught the sword with her left hand. The half-elf couldn’t understand how could she catch a sword with such ease and not spill even a drop of blood. The sword shattered into thousand of small pieces, leaving only the handle in the rogue’s hand.  
  
“What do you want?” Asked the half-elf.  
  
“Better question is, what do YOU want?” She pulled her veil down, as she did that a lightning struck outside and lit up the dark hall, for a second Vax would swear he saw his dead sister in front of him.  
  
“Stubby?” He said. The old chandelier above their heads lit up. Vax now saw his sister standing right in front of him, but it wasn’t her, it couldn’t be her. I held you in my arms as you were dying, how could this be you?  
  
“Leave her rest in peace you bitch!” Vax cried out loud.  
  
“You are the one who left her, you are the one who made a choice.” Hearing this from Vex’ahlia’s lips hurt Vax more than he expected.  
  
“This is your doing. You killed her!”  
  
“I did kill her as much as you did!” Said the Raven Queen, as the rogue lunged forward with a fist flying towards her face. Stopping only inches away from her cheek. The Raven Queen looked at him.  
  
“You would hit your own sister?” She asked.  
  
“You are not her! This is just some sick illusion!” The rogue yelled out.  
  
“This IS her body, Vax.” He put his hand down and stepped back.  
  
“How… how did you?”  
  
“I brought her back once. Be my champion and I’ll bring her back again.” The Raven Queen said. Vax looked her in the eyes but didn’t say anything. After a couple of seconds a deep cut slowly appeared on Vex’s neck with thick, dark-red blood pouring out of it. The rogue’s eyes widened and he started trembling. Vex’s eyes sunk deep into her head, her face got sickly thin. Now in front of the half-elf stood a skeletal husk of his sister.  
  
“This is how she died, Vax, do you remember? You could have prevented it, you could have saved her, but you didn’t! This is your doing.” There was a minute of silence with the half-elf and the Raven Queen looking deeply each other in the eyes. The rogue fell on his knees and lowered his head like a defeated dog.  
  
“I will be your champion.” He said.  
  
“Yes you will... look up!” Vax looked up. Another shapes appeared behind the Raven Queen, they appeared like the rest of Vox Machina, all of them looking like skeletal husks with deep bloody wounds on their necks.  
  
“Because if you don’t, if you disobey me again... I will take their lives!” She said. The rogue looked at Keyleth.  
  
“Never.” He said quietly.  
  
“Good.” She replied. All of the Vox Machina changed into black birds. Vex’s appearance changed back into normal as a raven landed on her shoulder.  
  
“What now?” Vax asked.  
  
“Now you wait.” Said the raven.  
  
“Wait for what?”  
  
“You’ll know.” Vax took his sister by the hand and left the building, as they walked out into the rain, the building’s image shivered and disappeared.  
  
“What is going on darling? Why are you crying?” The ranger suddenly spoke. Vax looked her in the eyes and hugged her as tight as he could.  
  
“I am sorry. I am so sorry. I will never let anything like that that happen to you ever again!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading :-) If you saw any grammatical mistake, mistake in punctuation or anything you didn't like about it please let me know in the comments. My first language isn't english so I will appreciate any feedback.


End file.
